Yang Penting Dapet Coklat
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Kejadian itu menjadi kali pertamanya Koyama mendapat coklat di tanggal 14 Februari. / "GUE. BUKAN. ORANG. MESUM." /Crack /R&R? #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


Fic yang dibuat untuk event #VALENTINEnoJIKAN

WAH BANGET YA MANAMI DAPETNYA KOYAMA DOH :')))

Warning : Possible (positif) OOC. Crack. Tata bahasa tidak beraturan. Highschool!AU

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

.

.

.

"Okuda-san, Matikan kompornya cepat!"

"Ohhh!" Gadis bersurai gelap yang dikepang itu segera mematikan kompor dengan panik. Jika gadis berambut hijau itu tidak memberitaunya, pasti bisa-bisa terjadi kebakaran. "Gagal lagi…" Dia merengut, kenapa sih dia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak?

Padahal dia bisa dengan mudahnya meracik bahan kimia, masa masak saja gagal terus?

Dia menghela napas.

Kayano menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya yang sudah mengeluarkan aura suram itu, berusaha menghiburnya. "Sudahlah, Okuda-san. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ya? Ayo kita coba lagi! Bahan-bahannya masih banyak kok." Dia mengangkat sekantong penuh coklat sambil tersenyum, "Ayo, buat coklat yang paling enak untuk besok."

Melihat temannya yang berusaha menghiburnya, Okuda tidak bisa tidak menyunggingkan senyum.

Kenapa juga ya dia berusaha membuat coklat sampai segitunya? Bahkan mereka sampai meminjam ruang memasak milik sekolah yang biasanya jadi tempat kumpul klub masak, untung saja Kayano anggota klub masak.

"Oooi." Kedua gadis itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara dari arah pintu. Disana berdiri 2 orang pemuda, yang satu berambut merah dan yang satu lagi berambut merah. "Kalian sedang apa?"

"Ahh, Nagisa-kun!" Kayano tersenyum ceria, "Yaahh, lihat saja besok. Kalian pasti tau."

"Besok?" Nagisa mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ohh," Si surai merah berseru setelah melihat tanggalan di atas meja. "Besok tanggal 14 Februari ya, ahahah. Jangan lupa bagianku, ya!"

Kayano menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Halah, Karma-kun, kamu pasti bakal dapet sekantung penuh dari anak-anak perempuan. Gigimu masih kuat kalau nerima coklat dari kami?"

"Yah, paling tidak tanganku masih terbuka untuk menerima coklat-coklat dari kalian," Dia menyeringai.

"Dasar rakus."

"Ng? kau bilang sesuatu Nagisa-kun?"

"T-tidak, bukan apa-apa." Si surai biru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat setelah merasakan aura gelap dari Karma. "Aku hanya berbicara sendiri, serius bukan apa-apa."

"Lagipula tahun ini aku hanya ingin memberikan coklat untuk Nagisa-kun. Duh, jadi bukan kejutan lagi deh." Gadis berambut hijau itu menahan tawa saat melihat Nagisa memerah dan salah tingkah. "Mungkin jika kau beruntung Okuda-san akan memberikan coklat untukmu, Karma-kun."

Wajah Okuda langsung memerah setelah Kayano melemparkan kedipan penuh arti ke arahnya.

"Ehh,serius?" Karma langsung mendekat ke arah gadis berkepang yang ada di belakang Kayano, "Okuda-san, kau mau berikan coklatmu padaku kan?"

"Eh? Err— aku-"

TENG TENG

"Ahh.."

Bel tanda waktu istirahat siang sudah habis telah berbunyi, tandanya seluruh murid harus masuk ke dalam kelas untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Gawat, Karma-kun! Setelah ini kita ada pelajaran olahraga, ayo cepat ganti baju! Nanti Karasuma-sensei marah!"

"Eegh," Karma langsung berlari mengikuti Nagisa. Walaupun biasanya dia bisa dengan tenang membolos, tapi dia benar-benar ingin menghindari hukuman dari guru olahraga yang satu itu. "Sampai nanti ya Okuda-san! Kayano! Aku tunggu coklatnya !"

"Kalian juga cepat kembali ke kelas!" Teriak Nagisa yang sudah berlari duluan.

"Dasar mereka itu…" Kayano tertawa kecil setelah keduanya pergi, lalu memasang cengiran ke arah Okuda. "Lihaat, Okuda-san. Karma-kun menunggu coklat darimu loh."

Wajah Okuda memerah lagi.

"Aku belum tau mau kasih coklat ke siapa loh." Dia mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan badannya dengan semangat, "Tapi a-aku akan berusaha membuat coklat!"

Kayano tersenyum, "Kalau begitu ayo kita rapikan dulu dapur ini sebelum kembali ke kelas. Jangan sampai kita dapat hukuman yang beneran gak lucu dari Irina-sensei." Okuda mengangguk.

 **-x-**

Pas setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Kayano dan Okuda langsung kembali ke ruang memasak untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang tadi belum selesai.

Mereka mengulanginya lagi dari awal. Mengiris coklat, mencairkannya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam cetakan. Okuda sering kali ceroboh dalam hal takaran bahan-bahan dan lama waktu pencairan coklat. Dia benar-benar bingung, padahal kelihatannya tidak jauh berbeda dari eksperimen dengan bahan kimia.

"Okuda-san, jangan menyerah!"

Dukungan dari Kayano yang sudah mau capek-capek mengajarkannya cara membuat coklat menjadi motivasi untuk Okuda. Dia terus mencobanya berkali-kali, entah sudah berapa coklat yang dia pakai.

"Okuda-san, itu kebanyakan!"

"Apinya! Apinya! Kecil saja!"

Akhirnya setelah berulang kali gagal, coklat buatan Okuda jadi juga. Okuda rasanya ingin menangis terharu, usahanya berbuah hasil yang cukup memuaskan.

"Kau berhasil, Okuda-san!" Kayano tersenyum, "Karma-kun pasti akan senang mendapat coklat darimu!"

"A-aku kan tidak pernah bilang akan memberikan coklat padanya!"

"Lalu untuk siapa lagi?"

Kayano hanya tertawa-tawa mendengar rentetan bantahan dari Okuda. Dia lalu melirik jam dinding, waktu sudah menunjuk pukul setengah 11 malam. "Astaga, sudah kelewat larut! Ayo, kita pulang!"

"O-Oh, iya!"

Awalnya mereka pulang bersama, tapi Kayano dan Okuda berpisah di stasiun. Untuk sampai ke rumahnya, Okuda harus berganti kereta 2 kali.

Okuda melihat sekeliling, seperti dugaannya suasana kereta malam hari benar-benar sepi, lama-lama dia jadi merinding. Dia menengok jam tangannya, hampir tengah malam. Ternyata dia gagal sebanyak itu sampai tidak sadar waktu sudah larut. Untung saja ada kereta malam yang masih berjalan.

Sesampainya di stasiun kedua, dia langsung turun dari kereta.

 **-x-**

Di sisi lain, ada seorang pemuda (yang kemudaannya masih dipertanyakan) sedang menggerutu sendiri sambil melihat keluar jendela kereta. Sekarang sudah terlalu larut, pemandangan di luar sana hanya gelap gulita.

Ketua osis sialan, dia mengutuk. tega-teganya menyuruhnya untuk membantunya di sekolah sampai tengah malam. Kalau saja dia tidak pernah berhutang makan seminggu juga dia lebih milih pulang sejak berjam-jam lalu.

Iseng, dia mengecek layar smartphone-nya. Matanya berkedut melihat tanggal yang tertera, 14 Februari, betapa menyeramkan tanggal itu bagi dirinya. Bukannya sekarang masih tanggal 13? Ah, benar juga tanggal sudah berganti.

Apa pernah dia mendapat coklat di hari Valentine? Seperti yang sudah kalian kira, jawabannya tidak. Bahkan sekedar coklat kewajiban atau persahabatan pun tidak pernah, naas sekali hidupnya memang. Sungguh pedih.

Tapi ya toh, apa pedulinya? Dia bisa beli coklat sendiri, maaf aja ya dia gak miskin (tapi masih harus ngutang makan seminggu), kenapa harus nunggu dikasih? Dasar gak modal!

Lagipula coklat itu sumber diabetes, tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Koyama mengangguk-angguk.

Mendadak jadi pengen nangis.

Koyama Natsuhiko, 17 tahun melajang, tidak pernah sekalipun mendapat coklat di hari Valentine.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan persoalan tanggal 14 Februari ini dari kepalanya, lalu beranjak pergi untuk berganti kereta. Untuk berganti kereta, dia harus melewati lorong panjang yang agak gelap ini. Koyama berjalan pelan, suasananya sama sekali tidak membantu bulu kuduknya yang sudah berdiri. Disana hanya ada dia dan perempuan berkepang dua di depannya.

"Hmph," Dia berdengus menahan tawa. "Jaman gini masih kepang dua aja? Norak, gak level deh ya ama yang kayak gitu."

Sumbangan cermin dari para dermawan sungguh diharapkan untuk makhluk satu ini.

"Cewek jaman sekarang itu bagusnya di gerai, terus bajunya blabla, make-upnya juga yang blablabla biar nanti keliatannya blabla."

Entah kenapa Koyama malah jadi bergumam sendiri sambil terkekeh pelan, mengkritik penampilan gadis di depannya. Seseorang harap lemparkan bunga ke arah Koyama karena dia sudah repot-repot memberi kritik,

Potnya juga sekalian.

Dia terlalu asik terkekeh sendiri sampai tidak menyadari gadis itu melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan tidak nyaman.

 **-x-**

Okuda bisa mendengar orang di belakangnya tertawa-tawa sendiri, dia bergidik ngeri.

" _Kenapa dengan orang itu? Aneh sekali! A-apa jangan-jangan dia gila? O-ORANG MESUM KAH!? Hush, Manami, jangan fitnah dulu. Ayo positive thinking... Ahh, Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat saja."_

Dia mempercepat langkahnya, tidak mau lebih lama bersama orang itu.

Tunggu dulu-

Kenapa suara langkah kaki di belakangnya juga jadi semakin cepat?

Jangan bilang kalau orang itu benar-benar mengikutinya.

Okuda mulai merasa resah. Tawa kripi nya tadi saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Okuda takut setengah mati. Belum lagi perawakannya yang tidak kalah kripi, terutama rambutnya. Apa perlu dia belikan sisir? Okuda sejenak berpikir.

Ingin cepat jauh dari orang itu, dia mempercepat langkahnya. Terus, terus bertambah cepat sampai akhirnya itu bukan langkah lagi melainkan LARI! LARI! LARI!

 _YOU. JUST. GOTTA. GO. FAST._

 **-x-**

Koyama menyadari langkah gadis itu perlahan mulai bertambah semakin cepat, spontan Koyama ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

' _Kenapa dia jalan cepet banget? Gatau apa gue ngeri sendirian disini.'_

Melihat perempuan itu mendadak lari kencang, Koyama malah terdiam sejenak. Otaknya yang –katanya— jenius itu, berputar untuk berpikir. Kenapa dia lari sekarang?

Koyama mengakui kalau menebak pikiran perempuan jauh lebih susah daripada memecahkan masalah-masalah sains— salah satu alasannya kenapa bisa terus jadi jones. Hmm, hmm, dia terus berpikir.

"AHH!" Koyama mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menunjukkan kalau dia sudah menemukan jawaban. "PASTI KERETA NYA SUDAH MAU SAMPAI! MAMPUS BISA-BISA GUE KETINGGALAN KERETA JUGA."

Cowok kalo sekali gak peka pasti bakal selalu gak peka, emang gitu kodratnya. Sekali telmi bakal selalu telmi.

 **-x-**

Okuda baru saja mau merasa lega saat dia pikir dia sudah cukup jauh dari orang tadi, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena dia bisa melihat orang tadi malah berlari mengejarnya. Kaget, langsung saja dia berteriak tertahan dan melanjutkan larinya.

' _K-kenapa dia mengikutiku!? YA TUHAN APA SALAHKU AKU MI BAIK—'_

' _Kenapa dia makin cepat!? KERETA NYA UDAH MAU BERANGKAT YA!?'_

' _DIA JADI MAKIN CEPAT! TIIIDAAAAAAAKKKKK!'_

' _TUNGGUIN GUE, GUE GA MAU KETINGGALAN KERETAAAA!'_

Mereka kejar-kejaran sampai di ujung lorong, tapi akhirnya keduanya kehabisan napas juga. Okuda terengah-engah sambil menyender ke dinding, Koyama terengah dengan tangannya menumpu di kedua lututnya. Udara dingin tidak menghalangi keringat mereka untuk bercucuran.

Umur masih belasan, stamina udah kayak lewat 30-an.

"Jadi… hahh… hahh… keretanya.. hah.. mana…" Koyama berusaha bicara disela-sela napasnya sambil mendekat ke arah Okuda. "Ke…re…ta…"

Dengan langkah gontai bagaikan mayat hidup di film yang baru saja dia tonton kemarin karena dipaksa Kayano, Okuda semakin ngeri. Panik, dia mengubek-ubek tasnya sampai akhirnya menemukan coklat yang baru saja dia buat tadi.

"A-AKU TIDAK PUNYA APA-APA SUMPAH. G-GAYAKU NORAK, WAJAHKU KATRO, DADAKU RATA. L-LALU BESOK VALENTINE, J-JADI TERIMA SAJA INI."Okuda menyodorkan kotak coklat itu dengan paksa kepada Koyama sambil menunduk, lalu langsung melesat pergi.

Koyama diam mematung dengan kotak coklat di tangannya sebelum akhirnya dia sadar.

Jadi begitu rupanya.

Pasti gadis itu mengiranya orang jahat atau bahkan orang mesum yang biasa mengincar perempuan di tempat gelap seperti ini.

Oh tentu saja dia tidak terima.

Dia langsung mengejarnya sekali lagi. Kesalahpahaman ini harus dibereskan, masa sih siswa teladan kayak dia dicap orang mesum? Gak layaw.

Walaupun sebenarnya muka sih menduku— Thor, gak boleh gitu.

Karena stamina gadis itu sudah terkuras habis, pengejaran kali ini jadi lebih mudah. Dia menarik tas gadis itu lalu memojokannya ke dinding. Okuda melebarkan matanya saat kedua tangan orang itu mengurungnya, kakinya gemetaran, dia berkomat-kamit cepat merapalkan mantra.

"Asal lo tau," Koyama menarik napas. "GUE. BUKAN. ORANG. MESUM."

"H-H-HIIIIIII MAAFKAN AKUUUU," Gadis itu mendorongnya kuat lalu kabur sekuat tenaga entah ke arah mana.

Mampus.

Berasa malah makin kayak kriminal.

Tanggal 14 Februari memang hari paling apes, Koyama tidak lagi menerima protes apapun dari siapapun. Pokoknya dia paling anti sama tanggal itu titik gak pake koma. Pertama dibudakin sampe larut malem sama ketua osis tiran—itu kejadiannya pas tanggal 13 sih tapi nyambunglah, terus sekarang disangka orang jahat sama perempuan yang gak dia kenal.

Nasib, nasib.

Koyama menghela napas, mendingan dia pulang naik taksi ajalah hari ini. Bodo amat dompet rata, udah capek jiwa raga hamba.

Dia meraba-raba saku celananya, oh iya tadi gadis itu memberikan coklat kepadanya. Kotaknya bentuk hati warna pink, dihias dengan pita warna ungu.

Yah, semua kejadian itu harus diambil sisi positifnya—

—Paling tidak Itu jadi kali pertama dia dapat coklat dengan kemasan lucu di tanggal 14 Februari.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Gadis berambut hijau segera berlari menghampiri gadis bersurai kehitaman ketika dia masuk kelas. "Okuda-saaaaaan," sapanya ceria. "Sudah siap untuk memberikan coklatmu?"

"…."

"Eh, kenapa diam?"

"Ah, soal itu... Sebenarnya aku sudah memberikan coklatku kepada seseorang."

"HUWAPA. SERIUSAN!? SIAPAAAAAAA!?"

 **-x-**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang stroberi menatap curiga ke arah temannya yang sedang asik memakan coklat di sofa ruang osis.

"Koyama, kapan lu beli coklat itu? Lagi promo?"

"Enak aja lo,Asano. Ini gue dapet tau dari cewek! Secara, gue kan populer," Jawabnya sombong.

"Ma, lo malak siapa? Kan gue udah bilang, separah apapun frustasi lo jangan sampe maksa cewek buat ngasih coklat ke lo, karena mereka—

—Pasti kasihnya ke gue."

"SEKAREPMU."

"Yang pasti gue ga percaya lo dapet coklat dari cewek."

"INI BENERAN DAPET DARI CEWEK TAU!" Koyama membantah,"Jadi kemaren kan ada cewek yang nyangka gue orang mesum terus dia ngasih ini sebelum kabur."

Asano terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar penjelasan Asano.

"Oh, gitu ceritanya?"

"Iya."

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH DIKIRA KRIMINAL AJA BANGGA LO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

"TAPI DIA BILANG KARENA BESOK VALENTINE KOK, JADI DIA NGASIH GUE INI BUAT COKLAT VALENTINE KAN."

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH EH LO SEMUA DENGER DEH SI KOYAMA KEMAREN GIMANA."

"WOI."

Setelah itu, Koyama menghabiskan sisa jam istirahatnya dengan tawa OOC Asano dan anggota osis lain menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan.

* * *

Akhirnya ngebut ngetik ini gegara udah dikejar mb kuo, terus berhasil post sebelum deadline _(:'D Afi kamu sudah berusaha, kamu hebat /NAJONG

Reviews are loved uvu


End file.
